


oz

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 对不起，山崎。也对不起菅田像汽水一样清爽的声音。因为听这首歌，我除了音乐享受以外，脑子里只能想起咱妈从洗衣机里拎出来的衣服。
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Yamazaki Kento
Kudos: 2





	oz

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，山崎。也对不起菅田像汽水一样清爽的声音。因为听这首歌，我除了音乐享受以外，脑子里只能想起咱妈从洗衣机里拎出来的衣服。

“我对盎司的第一认识是李小龙。”山崎没头没脑地说。  
菅田感到诧异，但仍安静躺在沙发上，并未接话。  
“‘李浑身上下没有一盎司的脂肪’，”山崎模仿着电影——或许是纪录片，菅田不知道其中细节——中的腔调，“《李小龙传奇》里面说的，我小时候看的。”  
很好，菅田想，我仍不知道那是一部怎样的片子，不知道的你的事情又多了一项。现在看看我吧。  
山崎听不见他的呼唤，仍然自顾自地和旁边的人说着话。  
他也无从知道，山崎少年究竟是何时、怎样的机缘看到了这部片子。他只知道刚刚与他见面的山崎穿着黑色匡威，笑容毫无保留而闪闪发光。是可爱的笑容，他想，并因为这想法的直白几乎要把自己缩成一团。  
至少要是红色吧，鞋子。他想，但又有人说过，穿红色匡威本身也没有很时尚。  
到底是谁这样说的？菅田恍惚地想着，抬起头，牙刷绽出不怀好意的雪白笑容。  
他觉得一阵头晕脑胀。乘坐大型游乐设备，大约是这样的体验。并非苦痛，也远非快乐。

“Kento！”  
菅田正身处于沙发之前，看着上面睡着的少年，随着呼唤他名字的声音慢慢醒转。尽管单看年岁，他已经不能被称为少年，但他永远是少年，菅田心想，又因为这想法而在内心暗暗刮刮自己秀气的鼻尖。  
“啊，我睡着了。”山崎倒是很容易承认自己。边说着从沙发上起身，揉了揉眼睛，皱起上唇，露出可爱牙齿，“怎么了？太晚了吗？”  
“是不早了，”菅田手里拎着湿漉漉的T恤，“这是什么？”  
T恤已经开线，破落成认不出来的碎块。那大概很寂寞吧，山崎缩了下脖子，自下往上露出蒙混过关的笑容，没有答话。  
“那很寂寞吧？”菅田说。  
“是吗？”  
“好歹也买一件能洗的衣服吧？”  
“知道了，‘老妈’。”


End file.
